The Bet
by asherxslasher
Summary: <html><head></head>Nikola Tesla gets bored and takes a bet that wasn't a bet. Het, SLASH, FEMSLASH</html>


Sanctuary

Tesla/Henry/Will

(I liked Ashley, there for, she's not dead, also she totally has a thing with Kate.)

It started with a bet. A bet between Magnus and Tesla. On one of the not so exciting days that only exist for people to get their paper work done. Tesla, bored out of his mind because 100 year old semi-vampires don't have to do paper work, sauntered into Helen's office. He stopped in front of her desk.

"I'm bored," he said. Helen didn't respond for a moment, busy filling out a requisition form for more bullets.

"That's nice."

"No, it's not," he replied grumpily.

"There's not a much I can do to alleviate your condition," she said.

"You could send me on a mission. Somewhere fun, but not too sunny." He smiled but she didn't look up from the papers.

"I don't think so, you'd have better luck seducing the staff." And immediately Helen regretted saying that.

"Got it, if I seduce one of the staff, I get to go on a mission! This should be easy." And he was out the door before Helen could protest.

Tesla found Henry laying half in and half out of an air duct on the third floor. The were-wolf's legs twitching from non-use. Tesla smiled and stalked down the hall, stealthily approaching his prey. He was still 15 feet away when Henry swiftly pulled himself out of the wall and into a crouched position, screwdriver gripped tight in his right hand.

"Oh," he said with shock. "I thought, never mind. Need something?" Henry rose from his defensive position but didn't loosen his hold on the screwdriver. Tesla smirked and stepped a little closer.

"You." He said simply. Henry frowned and cocked his head in confusion. Slowly a look of understanding and then one of anger crossed his face.

"I'm not going to be your guinea pig." Henry moved to go back to work. Tesla sighed, the people here could be so dense.

"That's not what-" He was cut off by Henry shaking his head.

"Don't care, find it somewhere else." With that the were-wolf tuned out the pseudo-vampire and went back to work. Tesla grumbled and stalked off.

"Stupid people, don't know when they're getting hit on."

The next day, he was lucky enough to find himself in the armory, alone but for Kate. He swaggered forward, doing his best to look sexy. She spared him a brief glance and a raised eyebrow. Nikola conceded that this wasn't the best place to woo someone, it was cold and the décor consisted almost entirely out of concrete walls, but it was the best he was going to get in the likely future. For some reason it had become very hard to find anyone in the sanctuary that was suppose to be there.

"Want something, fang face?" She asked, eyes focused on the target in front of her. Tesla leaned on the stone pillar next to her. He gave her an obvious look up and down and then smiled.

"In your pants, after dinner and a movie, of course." His smile faltered when her only response was to empty a clip into the man shaped target at the end of the range. That done, she turned and smiled.

"Really? You think you can handle this?" He grinned and nodded. Kate smirked. Suddenly there was something cold pushing into his temple.

"I don't think so." Came the voice of Magnus' daughter. She moved around the undead man and lowered her gun. Ashley and Kate shared a smile. Nikola smiled tightly and backed away slowly. There was no way he was coming between that much crazy.

Bigfoot was in the kitchen, preparing the evening meal, when Tesla found him. The big guy had his back turned and was humming yellow submarine. Tesla took one look at the fur covered arms then turned, and left. Bestiality was not okay, even if said beast could talk.

Nikola was pouting. It shouldn't be this difficult to seduce people around here. It wasn't like anyone was getting any, except for the girls, and that should have made his job easier not harder. Tesla was distracted by his thoughts and didn't notice the 150 year old serial killer sneaking up on him.

"I hear you're trying to win a bet through seduction. I was very hurt when you never stopped by my room." The bald man whispered in his ear. Nikola started and nearly fell out of his chair. He righted himself and made a show of straightening himself out. He contemplated the offer, he knew Druitt well. The man was a psychopath and sadistic. Sex with him would be intense to say the least. Not to forget that Druitt was Helen's ex.

"I think we'd better not," he grimaced lightly at Druitt. The other man frowned and backed away.

"Scaredy-cat." Druitt muttered. The man left before Tesla could respond.

"Crazy bastard." he called after him.

Tesla swaggered into Helen's office, he's found it difficult not to swagger while he walks, and melted into his favorite high back chair. Dr. Magnus was, again, doing paper work but this time was glad for the interruption. She set down her pen and looked at him expectantly. There was silence for several minutes while Tesla moped.

"John is creepy as ever." Tesla broke the silence. Helen burst out laughing and didn't stop, much to Tesla's chagrin. Finally, he had enough. "Would you stop that! It's not funny!" Helen calmed slightly.

"It is rather humorous, you must admit. Besides, I thought you wanted to go on missions?" She asked.

"Not that desperately." He shivered, making Helen grin. "What is wrong with your staff that they don't see how sexy I am? I could have started groping your little were-wolf and he would still think I was talking about science. And no one ever told me that Ashley and Kate were involved. Your daughter nearly blew my head off!" Helen smirked.

"Have you tried Will?"

"William? Didn't he have a girlfriend?" Tesla looked confused, he could have sworn Will was straight.

"Indeed he did, but when has that ever stopped you?" Helen asked, still smirking. Nikola made a hmming noise.

"I could always try to persuade you." Tesla waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manor. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"I think not." was all she said. Taking that as a dismissal, Tesla left.

He found Will in the library, Tesla mused about how he always wanted to have sex in a library, something about the smell of old paper and leather. The delay cost him the upper hand. Will noticed him lurking which ruined the vampires plan of sneaking up on him.

"Nikola, good, I was just about to come find you. I wanted to ask you some questions about this piece of text. You can read Sumerian right? I can't find the meaning of this word anywhere." Will turned back to a table covered in papers, charts and books. He continued talking without waiting for Tesla to comment either way about help. "In context it seems to be something along the lines of free or maybe release. But that doesn't make a lot of sense with the rest of the passage." Tesla moved to stand behind the psychologist, close behind him. He glanced at the book that Will was pointing at. He smirked.

"Sex" He whispered into Wills ear. The younger man jumped and spun around.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"The word in the text, it means sex. Come now William, you don't think I would be so crass as to proposition you before dinner." Will blushed. "But now that you bring it up, would you care to join me tonight?" Will opened and closed his mouth several times. "I'll take that as a yes. And to seal the deal" Tesla leaned into Wills personal space, placing a hand on his neck, and kissed him. Will stood in shock, blinking, before he melted into the kiss. Let it be known, Will thought, 150 year old vampires could kiss. Will brought his hands up, tangling one in Nikolas hair, the other clutching his shoulder.

A loud growling from the door had the two jumping apart. Henry stormed in.

"What the hell was that?" he practically yelled. Will blushed deeply and looked down at his feet leaving Nikola to explain.

"I would have thought you'd recognize a kiss when you see one." Nikola replied sarcasticly. Henry huffed.

"Yes, I know that. What I wanna know is, what is going on?" Henry looked expectantly between the two. Will began to shuffle his feet and Tesla reached out a hand to stop his fidgeting. On instinct, Will reached to stop the "Attack". They ended up in some kind of weird hand shake with each holding the others wrist.

"Let go of him!" Henry growled out. They sprung apart, a good feet now between the psychologist and the vampire. The growling now stopped, they looked at each other trying to find out which "him" the were-wolf was talking about.

"Um, Henry, who exactly are you talking about?" Will asked, Teslas raised eyebrow conveying the same question.

"I-I, um, both of you?" Henry stated questioningly. He blushed. Tesla approached him and began circling, inspecting something the others couldn't see.

"Are little wolf friend seems to have claimed us both as his mates." Nikola finally stated. The scientist in Will started to come out.

"Fascinating. I didn't even know that was possible. We should look into the dynamics of wolf packs and human poly amorous relations." Will said, smiling. He moved to go start the research but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"You don't have a problem with this?" Henry asked tentatively. Will smiled reassuringly.

"Don't knock it till you try it, I want to see where this goes. I like you both a lot." He looked over at Tesla then back to the were-wolf. Maintaining eye contact, he moved in for a kiss. It was short and chaste but no less impassioned than the one he had shared with Nikola. A hmm of appreciation was heard and they broke apart to look at Tesla.

"I'm going to enjoy this, immensely. But I have a bet to collect on, lets pick this up latter tonight, over dinner?" Tesla asked, he didn't wait for a reply before leaving.

"I'm already starting to regret this." Henry moaned.

"Really?" Will asked, worried. Henry turned and kissed him.

"No, don't think I ever will."


End file.
